Certain appliances combust gaseous fuel with their associated gas burner assemblies, e.g., to heat water, food items, or air. Gas burner assemblies within such appliances can combust various gaseous fuels. In particular, certain gas burner assemblies are configured for combusting either propane or natural gas, two common gaseous fuels. Such gas burner assemblies also generally include features permitting a user to convert the gas burner to properly burn either fuel. In certain gas burner assemblies, an orifice within the gas burner assembly can be replaced or changed to switch between fuels. Thus, appliances configured for burning natural gas can be converted to burn propane by replacing a natural gas orifice with a propane orifice within the appliances' gas burner assembly.
Appliances with gas burner assemblies are generally shipped with multiple orifices each corresponding to a particular fuel type. During installation of the appliance, the appliance can be converted to properly burn either propane or natural gas. In particular, the appliance's regulator can be adjusted to a different operating pressure, the proper orifice can be selected and installed in the appliance's gas burner assembly, and the appliance's shutter can be adjusted, if required. However, accessing and replacing the gas burner assembly's orifice can be difficult and tedious. In particular, various components of the gas burner assembly may need to be removed to access and replace the gas burner assembly's orifice.
Accordingly, a gas burner assembly with features for facilitating access to an orifice of the gas burner assembly would be useful. In particular, a gas burner assembly with features for facilitating replacement or changing of an orifice of the gas burner assembly without removing the gas burner assembly would be useful.